Brenda Lee
Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Black *'Eye Colour: Brown *'''Trademark: What are trademarks? I guess I wear clothes. My favorite color is pink, and I always wear pink clothes. :) I sometimes wear colors that aren't pink, but those are okay colors. Pink is like the best color ever!:D I also wear pants on my legs. When I first tried on pants, I accidentally put them on my head, but then my mom told me pants go on your legs. Now, here I am, wearing pants on my legs, and shirts on my chest! :) Family Kayla Lee Kayla Lee is my mommy.(: She's a famous actress, and she always helps me with auditions. Whenever I'm down, mommy picks me right back up. I love her sooooooooo much. <3 If you stalk me mommy, I just want you to know I love you a lot, and I think we should buy soda daily because daddy keeps falling asleep whenever I ask him to write that book he said he was going to write. Love you, Mommy! <3 Joey Lee My daddy. <3 He's an author, and he's written a couple of books. I always ask him to write small books for me on how to read and write. A specific one I want him to write is about how this guy and girl meet, and then one of them dies, and the other other one goes to heaven and gets married there. :D But he always falls asleep whenever I ask him to write it. :( I hope he writes it soon. History Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1942. :D Personality Lots of people say I'm an air head, so whenever they say that I bite myself, because Air Head is candy. People say I'm a goody-goody, too, but I don't know. :( I don't even know what personalitlies are, I'm just typing things, tee-hee! OR... is personality some sort of candy, because if it is, is it gum, or is it like donuts, or is it skittles? Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris I don't know anyone named Andre. :) Silly people who make these things. Haha. :) Beck Oliver I don't know anyone named Beck. STOP TESTING ME :( Cat Valentine I don't know her. WAIT IS SHE FROM THE FUTURE. ARE YOU GUYS TESTING ME? TESTING ME IS MEAN. :( Jade West Why isn't her name Jade East? Hmmmm. Robbie Shapiro Who's Robbie? Guys I told you I dont like being tested. :( Tori Vega tee hee tori tori is a nice name. i wanted to be named tori. :) Trina Vega ... stop testing me :( Other People Other OC/Friend You Made Up Describe your character's relationship with another OC or a character you made up. Pix! or Pics or Pictures or wait, what? Tumblr m1rdqfZWeB1qh8uflo1 500.gif Tumblr lhyzyanyMf1qc8rgso1 250.jpg Tumblr m7rjplQsyB1r9bvl1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m67nhlshoy1rukjw7o2 250.gif Tumblr m6s155jbPA1rukjw7o2 250.gif tumblr_lf2kh0Zj4J1qadn0zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfun7k7bY91qe9v1no1_500.jpg tumblr_lhzn4msHa81qbdasdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhzo54xn1I1qa5cllo1_500.jpg tumblr_lii4l6IVQH1qfic8ao1_400.jpg tumblr_lizr7mp5U01qa5yw5o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljvtsdX6OZ1qfqthbo1_500.jpg tumblr_llgh1kdkMf1qepioso1_500.jpg tumblr_lp3smbvNiN1qldoj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lp3snpoHrW1qldoj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lp3stvzlqE1qldoj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lpe0p0odbR1qdzr4oo1_500.gif tumblr_lr73rncRzc1qhqpbjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrkrmomUAX1qh8uflo1_500.gif tumblr_lt5c3jg1gu1r20us4o1_400.jpg tumblr_lta7dtPfAa1qh8uflo1_500.gif tumblr_lta66g4ceC1qh8uflo1_500.gif tumblr_lufuusOwGY1qbbdrso3_250.jpg tumblr_luhuri6Mul1r3xmxyo5_250.gif Tumblr ly3w7fvsBS1r9g9mfo1 500.gif Tumblr lxnxpo5GWR1qh8uflo1 500.gif Tumblr lwj50991PZ1r1z4mvo1 500.gif Tumblr lwbm0vw2By1r17tgzo1 500.gif Tumblr lw29mnRMlj1r1z4mvo1 500.gif Tumblr lw5ca7NnSU1r1z4mvo1 500.gif Tumblr lw2akbupER1r1z4mvo1 500.gif Tumblr lvvxbsuS4O1qh8uflo1 500.gif Tumblr lvvtzpVfFs1qh8uflo1 500.gif Tumblr lvsbb4Zk1T1r17tgzo1 500.gif Tumblr lvnm3a3rZA1r1z4mvo1 500.gif Tumblr lvjvjpuT491r17tgzo1 500.gif Tumblr lvi6i7svc21r6a36so1 500.jpg Tumblr lvhy82y0Ua1r17tgzo1 500.gif Tumblr lvhua6j5KT1r1z4mvo1 500.gif Tumblr lvdmojdphq1r4g9ymo2 250.jpg Tumblr lval50N9SA1r6a36so1 400.jpg Tumblr lv2saoE5Bz1qgfzzzo2 250.gif Tumblr lv2saoE5Bz1qgfzzzo1 250.gif Tumblr lv1hn3o9sj1qh8uflo2 500.gif Tumblr luojcl4WYZ1r1z4mvo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr luofbvNdh01r1z4mvo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr luimmjH08M1qh8uflo1 500.gif tumblr_lyfne3UCpj1qd6utpo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lypx49UOIp1qh8uflo1_500.gif tumblr_lzx3hu7vJH1ql3gnjo2_250.jpg limfly-1.gif limfly-2.gif tumblr_lharhdoMXo1qh7slro1_500.jpg tumblr_m1jnjoonSF1r9bvl1o1_250.jpg tumblr_m1lutoPoog1r282o3o1_500.gif tumblr_m1o20pEh1p1qzz3mco1_500.gif tumblr_m3fzfnd63R1r20us4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2zqa16YiL1r9bvl1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5g8i8QC941qhuga6o1_500.jpg Tumblr m6zrvzCNbY1ra1jbmo7 250.gif Tumblr m6xyr5NdKV1r9bvl1o1 250.gif Tumblr m6x36cFMQH1rz75ovo1 500.jpg Tumblr m6wj0vHGS11qby3jmo2 250.png Tumblr m6wj0vHGS11qby3jmo1 250.png Tumblr m6vzcilIA51r9zofko1 500.gif Tumblr m6u1fvQPDQ1rukjw7o3 250.gif Tumblr m6u0qkKyrD1rukjw7o2 250.gif Tumblr m6s155jbPA1rukjw7o3 500.gif Tumblr m6s155jbPA1rukjw7o2 250.gif Tumblr m6rqfb8QVb1rnubzlo4 250.gif Tumblr m6qub9d5sP1rpvzn8o1 500.gif Tumblr m6qn41bqqC1r9bvl1o2 250.jpg Tumblr m6nufyd9jN1rppwq7o2 250.gif Tumblr m6nufyd9jN1rppwq7o1 250.gif Tumblr m6krw754191qjemmto2 250.jpg Tumblr m6kf0hz0Gv1qijeudo2 250.jpg Tumblr m6kcwyqCGg1ru991po1 500.jpg Tumblr m6d2inkeqO1qdvgnqo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5yrfkb1U41r9bvl1o1 500.jpg Trivia *My name is Brenda! :) *uh.... my other name is Lee! Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1997 Births Category:Brenda Lee